


How to Raise a Baby Dragon you Found on a Foreign World

by Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Don't put your child in the freezer taako, Drangus shenanigans, Found Family, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, draangus, dragon Angus, dragon!angus, drangus, even if they need to be in there, kind of, not described but implied, will add new tags as the chapters go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst/pseuds/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst
Summary: “Taako, take them.” In the outstretched hands before him was a single silver dragon egg. He gingerly took the egg and cradled it in his arms. “I won't let them forget you,” The elf leaned his head against the giant dragon. “They will know how brave and amazing their parent was.” The goodbye was cut short as a black tendril drove into the ground mere inches from the two. Taako sobbed as he kissed their head and pressed his forehead against theirs before turning. “You be as safe as you can… okay?”





	How to Raise a Baby Dragon you Found on a Foreign World

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank the people at TFW for being amazing inspirations and for betaing this fic.

Taako Taaco looked with tear in his eyes up at the hulking silver dragon who had grown to be his friend over the last year. They were hurt, bad. He heard the pain in their voice when they spoke “Taako, take them.” In the outstretched hands before him was a single silver dragon egg. He gingerly took the egg and cradled it in his arms. “I won't let them forget you,” The elf leaned his head against the giant dragon. “They will know how brave and amazing their parent was.” 

The goodbye was cut short as a black tendril drove into the ground mere inches from the two. Taako sobbed as he kissed their head and pressed his forehead against theirs before turning. “You be as safe as you can… okay?” His voice cracked, because he knew. They hadn't found the light on this plane. They wouldn't be safe, they couldn't. He spoke into his stone of farspeech as he began to run, careful to not jostle the egg. “Guys dont take off without me.” for a few seconds the line was blank, then a crackle burbled up as someone replied. “We'll stay on ground as long as possible” Captain Davenport was the first to reply.

Taako nodded and ran as if his life was depending on it. Well technically there was more than just his life. He prayed to any gods that would still listen to him that the egg would stay. Like what happened with the voidfish, did magnus name it Fisher? Taako shook his head, he could think about it later. He let out a breath he didn't notice he had been holding as he spotted his home for the last fifty years. His breath burned in his lungs as he ran. One hundred meters, fifty, twenty. He heard the bond engine groan as Davenport began to take off. “Wait! Wait!!!” Taako screamed with all his might and breathed a sigh of relief as the starblaster paused. Long enough for him to vault himself over the edge onto the deck, rolling tucked in a ball to protect the egg. The breath being knocked from his lungs.

He sat up cradling the egg heaving for air. He leaned against the mast and smiled he had made it. He managed to save someone… hopefully…. “Hey koko what the fuck,” The ground rumbled beneath them as Dav continued to take off as soon as possible. “Lulu,” He lifted the egg slightly. “I couldn’t just leave their egg to die…” Lup knelt down and gave Taako a soft hug, squeezing his shoulder three times. “Taako… you know they probably won't be able to stay… right?” Taako grit his teeth and forced a nod. “I know that Lup” he barely managed to keep from snapping at her. “I just thought… Fisher was able to stay…” He shrugged slightly his shoulder slumping. 

The possibility of them being able to keep a life form this size was so slim. Taako mentally punched himself, he was such an idiot thinking he would be able to save anything. His shoulders shook and he leaned more into the hug, squeezing lup’s hand back. “Just… just incase do you wanna help me set up a nest?” he laughed softly as he stood. Lup smiled and nodded “we gotta work quick though,” They made their way to an empty room. It was probably for storage. Taako pulled up his stone of far speech and contacted Barry. “Hey Barold, do you know anything about silver dragons?”

Taako was panicking, the egg had to be in below freezing temeratures and they wouldn’t be able to do that in the little time they had. In his panic taako found himself infront of the freezer. It wasn’t the best option but if the egg didn’t come back it was the best they had. “Gods I hope this works.” Lup nodded in agreement, trying her heardest not to laugh Davenport’s voice crackled through his stone for farspeech.“Well you’re gonna find out soon.”

As they left the planar system Taako felt the familiar feeling of his soul being tugged at. It felt like he was floating in an endless void. His vision went black then flashed pure white and his eyes were open. They were all in the places they had been that day. They were in the bridge. Davenport was at the wheel. Magnus was staring out the window his right eye was black. Lucretia was sitting on the dash next to Davenport. Merle was leaning on the window next to magnus, he had that cut again. Barry Lup and Taako were all in a small group by the door. The second the color flooded back to his eyes, Taako nearly pushed Barry over running to the room they had left the egg.

He held his breath as he threw open the door. The sight before him nearly made him cry, there in the corner of the freezer was a shining silver egg. Taako’s hands hovered over it afraid that it would disappear. His hands shook as he gently scooped it up, it had survived… Taako had done it. He looked up, through the ceiling to any god that might be watching, and smiled..


End file.
